Wireless telecommunications or radio access technologies (RATs) generally use licensed radio frequency spectrum for communications between mobile devices and wireless telecommunications networks. For example, licensed spectrum and unlicensed spectrum may be used for third generation (3G) and fourth generation (4G) wireless communications.
Citizens Broadband Radio Service (CBRS) spectrum is a type of unlicensed spectrum or shared spectrum which is shared between multiple entities including government users (such as the military), licensed users, and non-licensed users. CBRS is a multi-tiered wireless band between 3.550 MHz and 3.700 MHz. In particular, CBRS is a three-tiered access framework including incumbent users (i.e., federal, military, and the like), priority access users (winning auction bidders), and general authorized access users, where the general users are permitted to use any portion of the CBRS spectrum not assigned to a higher tier user and may also operate opportunistically on unused priority access spectrum. Availability of CBRS spectrum dynamically changes depending on use by higher priority entities. Higher tier users are protected from lower tier users using a centralized spectrum access system (SAS), which may be a federal or commercial entity. The SAS authorizes or grants spectrum to access points known as CBRS Devices (CBSDs) and performs interference management to protect higher tier users. This protection may include, for example, dropping CBSDs which are general authorized access users. In summary, CBRS is an interference limited network which means that the performance of the network and the data sent to CBRS subscribers is limited by the amount of interference the CBRS users or subscribers experience in the frequency band of operation.
Dual subscriber identification module (SIM) devices are mobile devices which may simultaneously connect to networks using the licensed spectrum and the unlicensed spectrum. Consequently, a processor in the dual SIM devices may need to perform tasks related to both connections in addition to other radio resource management tasks and user performance may suffer. For example, this may become critical when a quality of service in the unlicensed spectrum based network is degrading and seamless transition to the licensed spectrum based network is required.